Vleermuizen en Radijsjes
by CartoonJessie
Summary: Severus Sneep heeft geen vrienden. Maar op een onbewaakt moment doorbreekt de raarste Ravenklauwer van hen allen zijn schild. Kan een professor bevriend zijn met een leerlinge - ook als hij de taak heeft Perkamentus te vermoorden?
1. Drinken

**VLEERMUIZEN EN RADIJSJES**

**Hoofdstuk 1: Drinken**

Loena volgde haar vader terwijl hij de deur van de Zwijnskop opende en naar binnen stapte. De jonge studente van Ravenklauw keek om zich heen en de duistere kroeg bracht leuke herinneringen naar boven - hoe ze zich bij de Strijders van Perkamentus had aangesloten, zoveel maanden eerder, en daar haar allereerste vrienden had gemaakt.  
Nu was het zomer en de warme lucht die buiten hing, vulde ook het café. Er waren geen studenten te verkennen in de Zwijnskop - niet alleen omdat het zomervakantie was - maar ook omdat het al voorbij middernacht was. Haar vader had een afspraak met een heks die erop had gestaan dat ze elkaar zouden ontmoeten na zonsondergang - zonder pottenkijkers. Toen Xenophilius de heks zag, knikte hij naar Loena en ze knikte terug. Ze begreep wat hij wilde zeggen - het was beter als zij hier bleef. Glimlachend keek ze na hoe haar vader de excentrieke heks naar een achterkamer begeleidde.  
Vervolgens keek ze dromerig om zich heen. Het café was goed gevuld en de meeste tovenaars en heksen hadden iets grauws over zich, maar Loena stoorde zich daar helemaal niet aan. De anderen stonden wel in schril contrast met Loena zelf, die met haar lange, lichtblonde haren en haar lichtblauwe zomerjurkje uit de toon viel.  
Ze zocht naar een plekje om te zitten, maar alle tafeltjes leken bezet. Toen viel haar blik op een duistere figuur in de hoek van de ruimte en Loena's ogen lichtten op toen ze de gestalte herkende.  
Ze wandelde dichterbij en bleef staan bij het hoge tafeltje waar hij aan zat. Zijn donkere mantel kwam tot aan de grond, al had hij zijn voeten op een bar van het krukje rusten. Met kromme schouders steunden zijn ellebogen op het tafeltje en zijn zwarte haren hielden het grootste deel van zijn gezicht verscholen in de schaduw, maar Loena kon nog steeds zien hoe zijn blik mijlenver weg leek, ook al keek hij in het lege glas dat voor hem stond. Loena kon zijn hele verschijning maar met één woord omschrijven: depressief.  
En ze zat er niet naast. Voor Severus Sneep was dit de rotste zomer in jaren. Niet enkel had hij ontdekt dat Perkamentus stervende was, nee, hij had de dag ervoor ook nog eens de Onbreekbare Eed afgelegd dat hij zelf Perkamentus zou vermoorden - tenzij Draco het deed. Perkamentus wist ervan - Severus had het onmiddellijk verteld - en de oude man vond het niet eens erg. Sterker nog - hij wilde dat Severus hem doodde als het juiste moment daar was.  
Severus voelde zich vreselijk. Alsof het laatste greintje menselijkheid hem ontnomen was. Hij had al zoveel gedaan voor Perkamentus - maar dat was kennelijk niet genoeg. Alsof al die jaren als dubbelspion nog niet genoeg zelfopoffering waren geweest. Hij isoleerde zich nu al in buitengewone mate van zijn collega's en had geen vrienden. Als hij Perkamentus moest vermoorden, schoot er helemaal niets meer van over. Dan kon hij net zo goed dood zijn.  
Hij had de nacht ervoor niet geslapen en was doodop van de zenuwen geweest toen hij enkele uren eerder de Zwijnskop was binnengestapt. Niet zijn gewoonlijke doen - het gebeurde zelden dat hij een kroeg binnenstapte - en al helemaal niet om zijn verdriet te verdrinken. Maar vandaag was het gewoon teveel. Het kon hem niet schelen of hij straks in de goot zou liggen en Dooddoeners of collega's als getuigen zou hebben van dat belabberde gedrag. Het deed hem allemaal niets meer. Voor zijn part mocht de wereld barsten.  
Loena stond naast zijn tafeltje en keek hem aan, maar hij leek te druk met zijn eigen gedachten om haar op te merken. Hij zag er echt niet als zichzelf uit en dus benaderde Loena hem extra voorzichtig.  
"Hallo, professor," zei ze stil. "Mag ik erbij komen zitten?"  
Hij keek even op en keek in de grote, lichtgrijze ogen van juffrouw Leeflang. Zijn ogen gleden echter al snel over de rest van haar gezicht. Ze had deze zomer niet veel binnengezeten. Haar haar was blonder dan anders en ze had enkele lichtbruine sproetjes op haar neus en wangen. In haar haren droeg ze een blauwe lelie en rond haar nek hing een ketting van madeliefjes die door magie vers werden gehouden. Haar dunne, lichtblauwe jurkje was anders dan de kleren die ze op Zweinstein droeg en Severus kon in zijn dronken toestand slechts één ding bedenken over haar: ze was beeldschoon.  
Zodra hij realiseerde wat hij dacht over Loena -_ Lijpo_ - Leeflang, liet hij zijn hoofd op tafel vallen. Als hij nu ook al zulke gedachten niet kon verdringen, was hij nog dieper gezakt dan hij al dacht.  
Loena keek licht verschrokken toe hoe hij zijn hoofd hard op tafel liet vallen en kroop vervolgens op de stoel naast hem. "Professor, wat is er aan de hand?" Ze vond hem zielig en had enorm met hem te doen.  
"Moet jij nog niet in bed liggen?" mompelde hij met zijn hoofd nog steeds in zijn armen.  
"Het is vakantie, professor, en ik ben vijftien."  
Hij reageerde niet, maar bleef met zijn hoofd op tafel liggen. Loena keek even om haar heen, hopend dat ieder moment iemand haar te hulp zou snellen, maar niemand trok zich iets van hen aan.  
Loena vroeg zich af wat ze kon zeggen of doen. Dit was geen normale situatie. Als er nu een fabeldier in nood was, dan kon ze helpen. Maar professor Sneep was alles behalve een fabeldier. Hij was niet eens een leerling of leeftijdsgenoot - hij was haar professor.  
Voorzichtig legde ze haar hand op zijn arm en boog ze zich dichter naar hem toe. Haar stem was stil, ze wilde niet dat iemand anders haar zou kunnen horen.  
"Waarom bent u zo verdrietig, professor?"  
Hij keek terug naar haar op en leek bitter te lachen. "Verdrietig!" mompelde hij spottend, maar de bitterheid in zijn stem verraadde toch dat het de waarheid was. "Dat is absurd! Laat me niet lachen!"  
Hij liet zijn hoofd echter niet terug in zijn armen vallen en daar was Loena dankbaar om. Hij greep zijn lege glas en keek erin, alsof hij theeblaadjes was aan het lezen.  
"Emoties zijn voor zwakke mensen. Ik ben niet zwak. Dus ook niet verdrietig."  
Loena staarde hem nog steeds met grote ogen aan. Hij leek een compleet ander persoon vanavond. Er was maar één verklaring voor - en die was niet magisch van aard.  
"U bent dronken."  
"Nonsens," mompelde hij terwijl hij zijn lege glas nog eens naar zijn lippen bracht. Zodra hij bemerkte dat er niets meer in zijn glas zat, draaide hij zich wankel om naar de barman en hief hij zijn arm. "Krijg ik nog wat?"  
De andere bezoekers van de Zwijnskop leken zich er niets van aan te trekken – alsof dit normaal gedrag was.  
De barman van de Zwijnskop naderde, maar keek Severus bedenkelijk aan. "Volgens mij heeft u al genoeg gehad..."  
"Onzin! Nog één fles, dan ga ik!"  
De barman schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik weiger."  
Grommend probeerde Severus recht te komen – vastberaden om ergens anders wat te drinken te krijgen, maar hij bleef met zijn voet hangen in zijn eigen mantel en kieperde opeens met barkruk en al op de grond.  
Ook hiervan keek geen enkele gast van de Zwijnskop op, maar Loena sloeg verschrokken haar handen voor haar mond en sprong snel van haar kruk af om hem recht te helpen.  
"Frisse lucht en wat water," zei de barman tegen Loena. "Dat heeft hij nodig."  
Loena knikte en samen droegen ze hem naar buiten. Zijn benen konden hem nog wel dragen, maar de professor leek geen flauw idee te hebben waar ze heen moesten.  
"Wat heeft hij de hele avond gedronken?" vroeg Loena nieuwsgierig aan de barman.  
"Iets nieuws. Normaalgezien serveer ik het niet, maar Levenius Lorrebos had er vierentwintig flessen van op de kop getikt – een of ander Dreuzeldrankje. Tequila of zo." De barman schudde onbegrijpend het hoofd. "Hij heeft er echter maar drie pinten van op!"  
Ook Loena had er nog nooit van gehoord en ze hield behulpzaam de deur open terwijl de barman Sneep op een krakkemikkig houten bankje zette dat tegen de Zwijnskop stond.  
Sneep ging met zijn hoofd tussen zijn benen zitten en het was overduidelijk dat hij zich niet zo lekker voelde.  
"Ik haal water," zei de barman en Loena knikte terwijl ze op het bankje naast haar professor ging zitten. Ze keek om zich heen. Het was rustig in Zweinsveld. De maan was halfvol en er waren honderden sterren te zien boven haar. Boven zich zag ze uilen en vleermuizen vliegen. Dieren van de nacht. Ze hield haar ogen goed open – je kon immers nooit weten wanneer een magisch fabeldier tevoorschijn zou komen. Ze keek echter terug naar haar professor toen deze een kreunend geluidje uitbracht.  
"Ik dacht dat er toverdrankjes bestonden om dit soort zaken te vermijden," merkte Loena op en Severus schonk haar opeens een dodelijke blik – al was die blik niet zo scherp als anders. Loena liet zich er niet door doen en keek weer naar de sterren boven haar. "Ik dacht dat u van alle mensen dat wel zou weten."  
De barman kwam met een kruik water en een glas naar buiten. Loena nam het dankbaar aan en vulde het glas voordat ze het aan haar professor gaf, die het aannam en er voorzichtig van nipte.  
De barman knikte. "Komt wel goed met hem," zei hij. "Moet jij iets hebben?"  
Loena schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, het gaat wel. Laat u mijn vader weten dat ik buiten ben als zijn interview afgelopen is?"  
De barman knikte nogmaals. "Komt in orde. Roep maar als er iets is."  
Loena keek de barman na terwijl hij terug naar binnen ging en draaide zich daarna weer bezorgd naar haar professor, de grote kruik water nog steeds in haar handen.  
Ergens was Severus zich heel goed bewust wat er aan de hand was – maar ergens anders was hij te ellendig om zich er iets van aan te trekken. Hij dronk het glas leeg, bewust dat juffrouw Leeflang naast hem zat en hem in de gaten hield. Dat bewees ze toen ze zijn lege glas overnam en het weer vulde met water.  
"Drink maar, professor, dan voelt u zich snel weer beter."  
Hij zuchtte. Het had geen zin om haar tegen te spreken. Hij wist dat ze gelijk had.  
Drinken – dat was het enige dat hij kon doen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Nota:** Dit verhaal – dat uit ettelijke hoofdstukken bestaat – is in principe geschreven voor een Fanfiction100 op het forum van Dreuzels. Het thema van die Fanfiction100 – dat ik mezelf heb opgelegd – is Luna en Sneep. Ieder hoofdstuk is dan ook genoemd naar een thema van die Fanfiction100. Oorspronkelijk was het mijn idee om enkel one-shots te schrijven, maar deze plot – die ik ook wel de "vriendschapsplot" noem, omdat het over de intense vriendschap tussen Severus en Loena gaat, hield me vast... En steeds schreef ik weer een stukje... En weer een stukje... En weer een stukje... En die stukjes zal ik hier dus allen posten!  
Ik probeer me met deze reeks aan verhalen aan de canon-feiten uit de Potterboeken te houden en probeer er het verhaal van de geheime vriendschap tussen Loena en Sneep tussendoor te weven. (Het begint in principe aan het begin van boek 6 – vlak nadat Sneep de Onbreekbare Eed heeft afgelegd en eindigt... wie zal het zeggen?)  
Een Fanfiction100 is er vooral ook om te experimenteren, ook voor mij. Je zult dan ook merken dat ik soms een beetje van schrijfstijl verander. Bvb. Een hoofdstukje uit de point of view van Loena, en dan weer een hoofdstuk uit de point of view van de verteller. Laat dat je echter niet storen!  
Reacties zijn altijd meer dan welkom! (En nog belangrijker: ze houden de Nargels weg!)


	2. Eenzaamheid

**Hoofdstuk 2: Eenzaamheid**

Loena zat naast hem op het krakkemikkige bankje voor de Zwijnskop, haar blik op de hemel gericht. Hij snapte er niet veel van. Wat deed ze hier – op dit ongoddelijke uur?  
Nu de alcohol langzaamaan zijn effect begon te verliezen, werd hij zich bewuster van de situatie. Hij was dronken en een student wist het. Zelfs al was het vakantie en had hij geen verantwoording af te leggen aan wie dan ook; het was nog steeds beschamend.  
Er was slechts één feit dat hem enigszins troostte: de studente die het wist, was Loena Leeflang. Lijpo Leeflang. Niemand geloofde haar ooit, dus zelfs als ze iets zou zeggen van vanavond, zou zijn reputatie nog steeds veilig zijn.  
Hij draaide met het lege glas rond in zijn handen, alvorens hij het plots voor Loena hield. Ze keek op van de sterrenhemel naar zijn handen en nam het lege glas over. De kruik in haar handen was nu volledig leeg.  
"Voelt u zich al beter?" vroeg ze in haar gewoonlijke dromerige stem en hij knikte.  
Loena leek tevreden en stond recht. "Ik ga de kruik terugbrengen."  
Severus keek hoe ze naar binnen ging en stond opeens zelf ook recht. Het duizelde hem en voor een moment wilde hij terug gaan zitten, maar hij kon echt niet blijven. Verdwijnselen was geen optie – in deze staat zouden ze zijn lichaamsdelen over heel Europa kunnen terugzoeken. Dus stapte hij weg. Het was genoeg geweest voor vanavond. Hij had meer dan genoeg aan zijn hoofd.  
De gedachte aan zijn belofte aan Perkamentus deed voor een moment de hunkering naar alcohol terugkeren. Maar hij wist dat de gedachte wegdrinken slechts een tijdelijke oplossing zou zijn. Het maakte de Onbreekbare Eed niet minder echt. Voor nu zou het beter zijn als hij zich afzonderde – totdat de alcohol uit zijn bloed was en hij weer in staat zou zijn zijn normale schild op te trekken.  
Toen Loena weer buiten stapte, zag ze tot haar verbazing dat het bankje leeg was. Haar eerste reactie was omhoog kijken. Had één of ander vliegend fabeldier hem meegenomen? Het luchtruim was echter volledig leeg en ze zag opeens hoe haar professor enkele tientallen meters verder op het pad naar Zweinsveld liep. Het was ook duidelijk te zien dat hij nog niet de oude was – zijn passen leken niet zo zelfzeker als anders, maar veel voorzichtiger.  
Zonder te aarzelen of een verdere gedachte eraan te besteden, huppelde Loena naar hem toe en toen ze naast hem liep, verlangzaamde ze en stapte ze langs hem mee.  
"Wat bent u aan het doen, professor?"  
"Wandelen," mompelde hij chagrijnig. Hij had moeten weten dat hij haar nooit te snel af kon zijn in deze staat.  
"Oh!" Loena klonk enthousiast. "Mag ik mee?"  
"Nee." Sneeps stem was kort en hij had geen zin in gezelschap. Hij stapte verder en merkte dat Loena niet meer volgde. _Maar goed ook._ Hij was een moordenaar – of zou dat toch heel snel moeten worden – en als je dat was, kon je je geen sociale contacten veroorloven. Zelfs niet met de rare types zoals Loena Leeflang.  
_Lijpo_ noemden ze haar. Die naam had ze vast niet zelf gekozen. Maar dat kende hij. _Secretus._ Ook hij had zijn demonen gehad op Zweinstein. In zijn bittere herinneringen was het een eenzame tijd.  
Zijn hele leven was gevuld met eenzaamheid. En het zou enkel eenzamer worden zodra hij Perkamentus vermoordde. Hij wilde het wel uitschreeuwen van frustratie door de belofte die hij had gemaakt, maar daar was het nu niet het juiste moment voor. Zijn kreet zou enkel meer vragen oproepen bij juffrouw Leeflang, die hem vast nog kon horen. En ze zat vast al met tientallen vragen omwille van hetgeen ze die avond had gezien. Hij mocht dat niet erger maken.  
_Lijpo_ Leeflang. Een scheldnaam die haar mede-studenten met evenveel_ affectie_ hadden gekozen als de zijne.  
Hij stopte even en draaide zich om. Ze stond nog steeds op de plek waar hij haar had afgesnauwd. Haar ogen waren denkend gericht naar de grond. Waarschijnlijk probeerde ze uit te puzzelen wat er allemaal aan de hand was. Haar blonde haren leken te schijnen in het maanlicht. Ze was het enige lichtpuntje op het pad naar de Zwijnskop. En in tegenstelling tot hijzelf, was ze knap. Ze had geen last van vettige haren of een reusachtige neus. Haar houding was volwassener dan die van leeftijdsgenoten – al zij het ietwat dromerig. Ongeacht hoe ze stond, met haar rug recht en hoofd omhoog – het leek altijd alsof ze ergens anders was, alsof ze vluchtte van de realiteit. Alsof haar klasgenoten haar zodanig hadden weten te isoleren met hun gepest, dat ze ook daadwerkelijk leefde in een andere wereld – een eenzame wereld. Hij wist hoe wreed jonge mensen konden zijn. Ze kozen altijd die mensen die ze niet begrepen. En van Loena begreep niemand iets, zelfs hij niet.  
Ze kon wel een exacte tegenpool van hem zijn – hij duister, zij licht – hij altijd gemeen, zij altijd aardig – hij een realist, zij een eeuwige dromer... Maar ze had iets met hem gemeen, dat kon hij zien aan hoe ze wachtend op het pad stond. Hij wist niet eens waarop ze wachtte. Op hem? Nee – dat was een rare gedachte. Verveelde ze zich? Niet veel tieners werden door hun ouders meegesleurd naar donkere kroegen in het midden van de nacht en vervolgens in hun eentje achtergelaten om te wachten tot vader terugkwam. Het was ook een vorm van verwaarlozing, erkende Severus. Hij zag aan haar dat ze eenzelfde kwelgeest gemeen hadden met elkaar.  
Eenzaamheid.  
Hij aarzelde. Maar zijn voeten wilden niet verderstappen zonder het te vragen.  
"Gaat je vader er geen problemen van maken als je niet in de Zwijnskop bent?"  
Hij zag hoe ze met haar grote, doordringende zilverblauwe ogen opkeek en met een verraste uitdruk op haar gezicht haar hoofd schudde.  
Severus zuchtte. Hij moest wel gek zijn.  
_Vast nog de alcohol._  
"Kom dan."


	3. Vanbinnen

**Hoofdstuk 3: Vanbinnen**

Zweinsveld was verlaten. Zelfs in de Drie Bezemstelen was er geen teken van leven te bespeuren. Het was echter een warme en windstille nacht en het verbaasde Severus dat er niemand anders op straat was dan hijzelf en juffrouw Leeflang.  
Ze leek echter niet geïnteresseerd in de winkels of in de afwezigheid van andere tovenaars en heksen. Haar blik was gericht op de sterren en schoot af en toe een andere richting uit als er een uil voorbij vloog. Severus hield haar nauwlettend in de gaten. Ze was met hem meegekomen op zijn wandeling en hij had verwacht dat ze hem de oren van het hoofd zou kletsen over zaken waar hij niets van wilde weten, maar ze was muisstil. Severus durfde het amper toe te geven, maar ze was aangenaam gezelschap. Toch zeker zolang die stilte zou aanhouden.  
Ze kwamen aan de rand van Zweinsveld en enkel de paden naar het Krijsende Krot en Zweinstein lagen voor hen.  
"Wil je terugkeren?"  
Loena schudde haar hoofd. "Vader kennende, is hij nog wel even bezig. Ik verkies wandelen boven wachten in de Zwijnskop."  
Voor Severus maakte het niet veel uit, maar hij betrapte zichzelf er niet op tijd op dat hij interesse had en vroeg: "Wat voor zaken heeft je vader eigenlijk in de Zwijnskop?"  
Loena leek het echter helemaal niet erg te vinden dat hij haar een vraag stelde en ze antwoordde in haar rustige en dromerige stem: "Complottheorieën uitdokteren. De heks die hij nu is aan het spreken zou meer weten over de contacten tussen Droebel en de Heer van het Duister. Volgens haar heeft Droebel al een jaar lang contact met Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden en hebben ze beiden afgesproken om niet te erkennen dat hij is teruggekeerd. Dat is ook waarom Omber Verweer heeft gegeven dit jaar – om ons dom te houden, zodat de Duistere Heer geen nieuwe generatie tovenaars hoeft te bevechten eens hij terug de macht grijpt."  
Severus wilde haast dat hij niets had gevraagd.  
"Dat geloof je zelf toch niet?"  
Loena haalde haar schouders lichtjes op en draaide haar hoofd naar haar professor om hem in de ogen te kijken. "Het zou toch kunnen, niet? Ik vond het alleszins vreemd dat we geen degelijke lessen in Verweer kregen, net nu de Heer van het Duister was teruggekeerd. Denkt u dan niet dat het een complot was?"  
Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik denk dat Droebel zodanig bang was voor de waarheid dat hij dacht dat als hij hard genoeg geloofde dat de Duistere Heer niet was teruggekeerd – het ook _echt _zo was."  
Loena knikte begrijpend en keek dromerig om zich heen.  
"Het is jammer dat de Duistere Heer terug is. Iedereen zit nu binnen. Anders zouden de mensen misschien naar buiten durven komen om te genieten van deze mooie nacht. Alsof er nu een Dooddoener op straat zou wandelen..."  
Severus kon het niet laten om lichtjes in zichzelf te glimlachen. Hij had bijna zin om te zeggen: "_Kijk dan eens naast je._" – maar kon zich nog net bedwingen.  
Terwijl ze over het pad wandelden, leken ze beiden geen woorden nodig te hebben om te weten waar ze heen wilden. Zodra ze een tweesplitsing bereikten, sloegen ze beiden naar links af, waar het Krijsende Krot op hen wachtte.  
Er stonden veel bomen langs het pad en Loena keek weer naar boven. Ze vond het fascinerend hoe de sterren bewogen boven de bladeren.  
Severus was er maar net op tijd bij toen ze struikelde over een losliggende tak en ving haar onhandig op. Voor een moment leek ze verschrokken, maar ze veranderde al snel weer in haar dromerige zelf toen ze rechtkwam en Severus haar weer los liet.  
"Ik keek niet waar ik liep," verontschuldigde ze zich.  
"Dat zou je beter wel doen," merkte Severus op, maar in tegenstelling tot andere keren dat hij iemand ergens op berispte, klonk hij ditmaal niet boos of verveeld.  
"Als ik dat wel deed, zou ik zoveel andere zaken missen," antwoordde Loena glimlachend terwijl ze zich opeens realiseerde dat haar professor vanavond zoveel anders leek dan gewoonlijk op Zweinstein. "Ik vind u wel leuk wanneer u dronken bent."  
Severus voelde zijn wangen rood worden en keek haar enigszins gefrustreerd aan. "Juffrouw Leeflang, ik weet niet waardoor u het niet merkte, maar ik ben heus niet meer dronken!"  
Loena moest opeens lachen. Severus had haar nog nooit horen lachen en het klonk een tikje vreemd, alsof ze het zelf ook niet al te vaak deed. Ze had echter gemerkt hoe zijn toon tegen haar was veranderd. Waar hij haar het grootste deel van die avond met "je" had aangesproken, noemde hij haar weer "u" – zijn manier om afstand te creëren waar er geen afstand was. Ze vond het best grappig. "In dat geval vind ik u ook leuk wanneer u niet meer dronken bent!"  
Nu steeg helemaal het schaamrood naar Severus' wangen. Hij leek slecht bestand tegen haar eerlijkheid en zweeg terwijl ze verder wandelden tot aan de hekken van het Krijsende Krot.  
Ze hoefden geen woorden met elkaar te wisselen en gingen zitten op een houten bankje dat op een heuveltje stond, goed verlicht door de maan en met een mooi uitzicht over het Krijsende Krot en een deel van het Verboden Bos.  
Severus was weer diep in gedachten verzonken. Hij wilde het zichzelf niet toestaan om stil te staan bij Loena's woorden. Ze vond hem _leuk_. Het vulde hem met onzekerheid. Hij hield niet van dat gevoel en zeker niet in combinatie met het gevoel van onmacht dat hij had gehad sinds hij de belofte aan Perkamentus had gemaakt. Ze was zelf ook wel _leuk_, vond hij. Hij snapte zelf niet waar hij dat gevoel vandaan haalde. Misschien was er toch nog meer invloed van de alcohol op zijn gemoed dan hij zelf vermoedde. Dat moest het zijn. Het was gewoon de schuld van de alcohol.  
Loena zat naast haar professor en voor haar was dat heel speciaal. Er was een band nu, dat voelde ze. Zelfs haar professor kon dat nu niet ontkennen. Ze keek voorzichtig vanuit haar ooghoek naar hem en zag hoe hij weer redelijk ineengekrompen zat. Hij had zonet rechtop gelopen, met zijn hoofd hoog en trots. Nu was zijn rug krom, alsof hij het koud had – maar daarvoor was het in feite veel te warm. Wat er ook door zijn hoofd spookte die avond, het was weer teruggekomen en viel hem lastig. Weeral had ze met hem te doen en ze vroeg zich af hoe ze hem kon helpen – als ze dat al kon.  
Hij voelde haar ogen op hem branden en keek haar aan, enkel om te zien hoe ze snel haar ogen weer afsloeg en haar blik op iets anders rustte. Hij deed hetzelfde. Hij verbood zichzelf om haar aan te gapen – ook al moest hij toegeven dat ze het interessantste was wat hij die zomer had gezien. Maar met iedere seconde die passeerde, vreesde hij meer en meer dat hij zich nog zou gaan hechten aan het vreemde kind. Het was haar eigen schuld dan, zij stond het toe.  
"Professor," Loena draaide zich weer naar hem toe en keek hem direct aan. Haar ogen leken de zijne vast te grijpen en niet los te laten en haar stem had nog nooit zo vastberaden geklonken in zijn oren. "Er zit u iets dwars."  
Severus zweeg. Hij hoefde daar geen antwoord op te geven – het was immers geen vraag.  
Loena keek met spijt toe hoe hij zijn blik weer afwendde en naar het Krijsende Krot staarde. Ze had zich voorbereid op een scherpe opmerking of zelfs een belediging, maar zijn stilzwijgen had ze niet verwacht. Dit was enkel een teken dat hem ook echt iets dwars zat.  
"Het is niet fijn om u zo te zien, professor," vervolgde ze stiller en haar stem van medeleven deed hem rillen.  
"Kijk dan niet," reageerde hij kort, maar belange niet zo scherp als hij gewoonlijk deed.  
"Als er iets is..." Ze weigerde het om het nu al op te geven. "Mag u me altijd zeggen wat er scheelt. Of me tenminste zeggen hoe u u voelt, dat lucht op."  
"Ik betwijfel het."  
"Probeer het dan!" drong Loena aan. "Wat voelt u op dit moment?"  
Severus keek haar aan. Hij kon het niet geloven dat hij het serieus overwoog om haar te vertellen wat er in hem omging. Maar iets aan haar trok hem naar binnen en overtuigde hem ervan om haar te vertrouwen.  
"Ik voel woede," zei hij stil en hij sprak langzaam, alsof het hem veel moeite kostte om zijn emoties te analyseren. "Onbegrip. Verdriet. Haat. Paniek. Liefde. Ongeduld. Eenzaamheid. Trouw. Angst."  
"Wow," reageerde Loena toen hij klaar was en ze staarde hem met grote ogen aan. "Dat is erg veel om in één keer tegelijkertijd te voelen. Als ik dat allemaal tegelijkertijd zou voelen, zou ik ontploffen! U moet wel een heel rotte vakantie hebben!"  
"Inderdaad," zei hij kort.  
"Mag ik vragen hoe het komt?"  
"Vragen mag, maar antwoorden doe ik niet."  
Loena leek hier helemaal niet moeilijk over te doen en ging gewoon verder. "Denkt u dat u het weer allemaal te boven komt?"  
Severus zuchtte. "Ik heb geen keuze."  
De blik die ze voor haar professor had, was één van ontzag. Hij was kennelijk veel complexer dan ze zich ooit had voorgesteld. Ze had altijd wel geweten dat hij complex was, maar na vanavond was ze erdoor overdonderd.  
"Wat voel jij dan?" vroeg hij haar. Hij wilde niet te lang bij zijn eigen gevoelens blijven stilstaan. Hij kon wel wat afleiding gebruiken.  
"Bezorgdheid. Medeleven. Ontzag," antwoordde ze eerlijk en een tikje sneller dan Severus had gedaan. "Voor u."  
Die laatste twee woorden klonken hem beangstigend in de oren. Het was een tikje angstaanjagend dat ze dat voelde, maar anderzijds wilde hij meer... Maar meer _wat_? Hij wist zelf niet waar hij naar verlangde, maar hij liet zijn schild laag op dit moment.  
"Dat is vriendelijk van je, Loena," zei hij zacht en Loena keek hem verbaasd en met grote ogen aan. Toen hij besefte hoe hij haar had genoemd, verbeterde hij zich snel. "Juffrouw Leeflang, bedoel ik!"  
Ze leek het echter niet erg te vinden en legde haar hand op zijn arm. "Dat geeft niet, professor. U mag me Loena noemen. Er zijn niet veel mensen die me zo noemen."  
Hij keek naar haar hand die op zijn arm lag en snapte het. _Lijpo_. Zo noemde haast iedereen haar. Alsof ze haar wilden verbieden zichzelf te zijn door haar een andere naam te geven. Net zoals ze hem Secretus hadden genoemd.  
"Severus," zei hij opeens. "Tijdens de vakantie ben ik geen professor."  
Loena's hart zwelde op van vreugde toen hij dit zei. Ze wist het nu wel zeker: ze had er een vriend bij. Ze keek hem aan en besefte dat ze van geluk mocht spreken dat ze hem zo mocht zien – zo menselijk. Ze betwijfelde of veel andere leerlingen deze kant van hem mochten zien.  
Al wilde ze haar hand niet van zijn arm nemen, ze deed het toch. Wat ze nu met hem had bereikt, wilde ze niet riskeren door hem weg te schrikken. Daar leek ze erg goed in te zijn – mensen wegschrikken.  
"Ik hoop dat u zich snel weer beter voelt, professor – ik bedoel – _Severus_."  
Zowel voor Loena als voor Severus was het heel onwennig. Ze zwegen even, totdat Loena iets bedacht.  
"Uw initialen zijn hetzelfde! SS! De mijne ook! LL!" Voor een moment herinnerde ze zich een artikel over numerologie dat ooit in de Kibbelaar had gestaan en probeerde ze te herinneren wat het artikel ook alweer had gezegd over mensen die twee dezelfde initialen hadden... Tot ze zichzelf eraan herinnerde dat dit soort vage uitspraken mensen vaak verwarde. Het was door uitspraken als deze dat ze keer op keer mensen wegschrok en ze wenste al gauw dat ze het niet had gezegd.  
Maar toen ze haar professor verontschuldigend aankeek, zag ze iets wat ze nog nooit eerder had gezien: hij grijnsde. Het was geen gemene of ironische grijns – het was een oprechte grijns om hetgeen ze had gezegd en ze voelde een stroom van opluchting door haar heen gaan.  
"Loena, je bent raar," glimlachte hij en Loena voelde hoe haar hart even klopte in haar keel. Zijn glimlach deed rare dingen met haar maag en ze wist niet hoe ze dat kon verklaren. Het leek alsof iemand haar maag uitwrong alsof het een spons was. Ze had nog nooit zoiets gevoeld en ze bloosde.  
"Severus," zei Loena en ze vond het nog steeds uitermate vreemd om zijn voornaam te mogen gebruiken. "U bent leuker als u lacht. Dan lijken uw ogen minder kil."  
Haar eerlijkheid had weeral een verrassend effect op hem – weeral moest hij ervan blozen en hij kon zich niet herinneren wanneer hij dat de laatste keer nog eens had gedaan – hij, de Occlumens zonder emoties. Het was vast en zeker de alcohol die nog in zijn bloed zat. Ja, _dat_ was het.  
Loena zelf keek ook blozend weg en Severus vroeg zich af wat hij in haar had losgemaakt. Ze leek graag bij hem te zijn – een gevoel dat langzamerhand wederzijds werd. Hij bestudeerde haar blonde haren in het maanlicht en voelde zijn maag samenspannen toen hij de mooie lelie in haar haren zag. Hij herkende het lichtjes misselijkmakende gevoel en slikte.  
Dit gevoel was gevaarlijk. De lelie in haar haren herinnerde hem aan Lily. Aan hun verloren vriendschap en hoe hij nog steeds niet over zijn vernedering in de liefde was. Loena was Lily niet, ze leek amper op haar... Maar toch voelde hij iets wat hij zonder twijfel herkende als verliefdheid.  
Het domste gevoel dat een professor voor een leerling kon hebben. Dat had hij altijd geweten, maar nog nooit zelf meegemaakt – tot nu. _De alcohol _– probeerde hij zichzelf wijs te maken, maar iedere zenuw in zijn lichaam vertelde hem iets anders. Hij was verliefd. Hij had het zelf toegelaten. Nu moest hij het onder controle krijgen, wegwerken en vergeten.  
Toen Loena terug naar hem keek, zag ze dat zijn blik weer serieus stond en hij terug naar het Krijsende Krot keek. Ze wilde zijn hand vastnemen, kijken of hij dan weer naar haar zou glimlachen, maar kon zich bedwingen. Dat was geen gepast gedrag voor een student – zelfs als het vakantie was.  
Vanbinnen speelden gevoelens die Loena helemaal niet herkende. Ook bij Severus speelden gevoelens, maar hij deed zijn uiterste best om ze te houden waar ze waren: vanbinnen in zijn hart. Hij mocht het niet aan Loena laten blijken. Loena wilde haar eerlijke zelf zijn en zeggen hoe leuk ze hem vond, maar voor één keer kreeg ze de waarheid niet over haar lippen. Ze vroeg zich af wat haar tegenhield.  
Ze zaten samen in stilte voor wat minstens een uur was maar veel langer leek. Loena schrok toen ze de Patronus van haar vader zag naderen en haar maag kromp bij de gedachte dat ze Severus weer moest verlaten.  
Severus sprong op en greep zijn toverstaf toen hij iets zag naderen, maar Loena legde haar hand op de zijne en duwde voorzichtig zijn hand naar beneden. "Het is mijn vader," legde ze kort uit terwijl de Patronus naderde.  
Severus herkende het dier pas toen het enkele meters voor hen stond. Loena's vader had een eekhoorn als Patronus. Het verbaasde Severus dat de man communiceerde via Patronus, naar zijn weten deed enkel de Orde van de Feniks dit nog.  
"Loena," sprak de eekhoorn-Patronus. "Waar zit je? Het is tijd om te gaan."  
Loena trok haar eigen toverstaf terwijl ze tegen de Patronus zei: "Ik kom er al aan – geef me tien minuutjes." Vervolgens zei ze: "Expecto Patronum!" en haar eigen Patronus schoot ervandoor met de boodschap.  
Severus keek verward toe – waar had zij geleerd een Patronus op te roepen of ermee te communiceren? En wat was haar Patronus geweest? Het was klein en snel geweest, maar had geen duidelijke vorm aangenomen tot het dier al te ver weg was om te herkennen.  
"Ik vrees dat ik moet gaan," zei Loena een tikje verlegen terwijl ze haar toverstaf achter haar oor stak. "Ik vond het fijn. Ik had me nog niet zo vermaakt deze zomer."  
Severus knikte. "Ik dank je voor je gezelschap. Zonder jou... had ik waarschijnlijk mijn roes kunnen uitslapen in de goot."  
Het was geen aangename waarheid om toe te geven, maar het was wel zo. De avond was heel anders verlopen dan hij had gedacht, maar hij was er niet rouwig om.  
"Zorg goed voor jezelf, Severus," zei Loena terwijl ze opeens spontaan zijn hand vastnam. "Ik kan al niet meer wachten tot het weer september is!"  
Severus had niet de kans om iets terug te zeggen, want voordat hij zijn mond kon openen, nam ze zijn schouders vast en drukte ze een kus tegen zijn wang, waarna ze zo snel als ze kon zich omdraaide en het op een rennen zette.  
Severus slikte terwijl hij met zijn vingers zijn wang betastte. Wat hij nu vanbinnen voelde, kon hij niet omschrijven, maar hij wist wel dat het gevoel erger werd met iedere stap die ze verder van hem vandaan zette.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Waar zat je?"  
Xenophilius wachtte ongeduldig aan de ingang van de Zwijnskop en Loena was uitgeput van het rennen toen ze voor hem stopte.  
"Ik was bij een vriend," antwoordde ze simpel.  
Xenophilius knikte, nam haar bij haar hand en ze Verdwijnselden. Een moment later stonden ze in de woonkamer van hun huis en Xenophilius stapte meteen naar de tafel, waarop hij enkele rollen perkament liet vallen.  
"Goed. Nu, je raadt nooit wat ik allemaal te weten ben gekomen vanavond! Er zijn wel..."  
Loena's vader babbelde honderduit verder, maar voor één keer luisterde Loena niet. Ze knikte wel, maar de woorden drongen niet tot haar door. Uiteindelijk maakte ze zich weg met een excuus dat ze moe was en rende ze de trappen op naar haar slaapkamer. Eenmaal binnen, liet ze zich op haar bed vallen en keek ze naar het plafond, waarop de pas getekende gezichten van haar vrienden haar leken te groeten.  
Ze glimlachte. Morgen zou ze nog een gezicht toevoegen.


	4. Zwart

**Hoofdstuk 4: Zwart**

De gezichten van Ginny, Marcel, Harry, Ron en Hermelien keken haar glimlachend aan. Haar vrienden. Maar niet langer de enige.  
Met een potlood schetste ze een zesde gezicht erbij. Een gezicht dat nog vers in haar geheugen stond omdat ze de nacht ervoren een aantal uren met hem had doorgebracht. Haar professor, Severus Sneep, een man die zo enorm gehaat werd door de meeste leerlingen, dat geeneen van hen ooit zijn andere kant had gezien. Maar Loena wel.  
Het was toeval – of misschien gewoon het lot – dat ze hem dronken had aangetroffen in de Zwijnskop. Maar in de uren die erop waren gevolgd, had ze een kant van hem gezien die geen andere student ooit eerder had gezien – daar was ze zeker van.  
"Severus," mijmerde ze zijn naam en haar maag kromp weer eens samen. Langzaamaan begon ze zich te beseffen wat dat gevoel betekende. Het voelde aan alsof er vlinders in haar buik zaten. Ze had al zo vaak die uitdrukking gehoord – maar nog nooit de vlinders gevoeld. Ze waren er echt, daar was Loena van overtuigd. Wat anders kon haar maag zo van streek maken?  
Terwijl ze hem tekende, kwamen beelden van hem in haar boven. Haar wangen waren rood van inspanning terwijl ze hem tekende en ze had haar tong tussen haar lippen geperst. Zijn wenkbrauwen, even zwart als zijn haren en mogelijks het meest expressieve deel van zijn gezicht, stonden meestal gespannen en gefronst, maar niet op haar tekening. Ze waren ontspannen – wat enkel het geval was als hij glimlachte. Zijn ogen waren zwart als tunnels, met slechts één lichtpuntje. Gisteren waren zijn ogen zoveel meer open geweest dan ze zich kon herinneren van tijdens de lessen op Zweinstein. Ze waren haast uitnodigend geweest.  
Zijn gigantische neus was het moeilijkste om te tekenen. En toch was het misschien het meest favoriete deel van zijn gezicht voor Loena. Zo gigantisch groot dat het haast onmogelijk was dat dit van nature zo was. Had hij misschien op jonge leeftijd een ongeluk gehad met een gebroken neus als gevolg? Dat zou ook verklaren waarom zijn neus een haakvorm had. Loena mijmerde verder over zijn lippen terwijl ze zijn mond tekende. Dunne lippen, die sierlijk in een glimlach konden krullen – zij had het als enige gezien. Zijn glimlach had haast een magische kwaliteit, dat wist Loena, want hoe anders kon één glimlach zo een effect op haar hebben? Zijn duistere haren die als gordijnen het grootste deel van zijn gezicht verhulden – haast verborgen, alsof hij niet eens gezien wilde worden.  
Het stemde Loena treurig om zijn haren te tekenen. De stijle, zwarte haren leken hem verdrietiger te maken. Bijna tragisch. Zelfs als hij glimlachte.  
Nadat haar eerste schets af was, spendeerde ze de rest van de voormiddag met het verven van de tekening op de muur. Ze deed dit met zoveel overgave dat ze al snel zwarte verf op haar neus en handen had.  
Toen ze eenmaal klaar was, zette ze zich op haar bed neer en keek ze naar hetgeen ze getekend had. De tekeningen van haar andere vrienden interesseerden haar voor het moment niet. Ze dacht liever aan Severus en probeerde zich in te beelden wat hij nu was aan het doen – maar ze kon zich niets bedenken. Eigenlijk kende ze hem nog steeds niet – toch niet zoals ze zou willen. Zou hij thuis zijn aan het lezen? Of toverdranken aan het brouwen? Zou hij mogelijks dichten? Ze vond wel dat hij dichterlijke kwaliteiten had met momenten, zeker als hij sprak over toverdranken in zijn les. Misschien had hij een dichterlijke ziel – dat verklaarde dan ook zijn tragische kapsel, vermoedde Loena.  
Na een uurtje gemijmerd te hebben over haar geliefde professor, besloot Loena naar buiten te gaan. Het zonnetje straalde en het was weer een mooie zomerdag. Buiten kon ze verderdromen over haar professor, zo lang als ze wilde.  
"Ik ga naar buiten," zei ze tegen haar vader toen ze de keuken passeerde.  
Xenophilius keek even op van de keukentafel, waar hij wanordelijk enkele perkamentrollen had opgestapeld en druk kribbelde in de marges van een oude rol.  
"Ok liefje," zei hij terwijl hij afwezig naar haar opkeek. Loena stapte naar buiten, maar hoorde enkele secondes later de deur weer opengaan en ze draaide zich om. Haar vader stond in de deuropening en keek haar aan. Hij wees met zijn vinger naar haar en zei: "Liefje, je neus is zwart."  
Snel voelde ze met haar beide handen aan haar neus en inderdaad – er zat nog wat verf op. Dezelfde verf die ze had gebruikt om de lange haren van Severus in te kleuren.  
"Geeft niet," mijmerde Loena terwijl ze haar handen weer liet zakken. "Ik laat het zo. Dan heb ik wat om over na te denken."  
Haar vader stond niet te kijken van haar vreemde antwoord – in zijn ogen was er niets vreemds aan, niet als je het vergeleek met de verhalen die soms in de Kibbelaar stonden. Hij haalde even zijn schouders op en stapte daarna weer naar binnen.  
Loena zette zich in de schaduw van een grote boom in hun tuin neer en keek naar de wolken die voorbijdreven. Al waren ze wit, Loena zag enkel de zwarte ogen en haren van de man op wie ze die nacht verliefd was geworden.


	5. Blauw

**Hoofdstuk 5: Blauw**

Het boek dat op zijn schoot lag, lag nog steeds open op dezelfde pagina als die ochtend. Urenlang had hij al gestaard naar de pagina in zijn nieuwste boek over Duistere Kunsten, maar nog steeds wist hij niet wat de titel van het eerste hoofdstuk was.  
Het kon hem op het moment ook niet interesseren. Het enige waar hij aan dacht, was haar. Hij zag haar nog steeds in zijn gedachten voor hem staan, met haar licht krullende blonde haren over haar blauwe zomerjurkje. De sproetjes op haar neus en wangen. De ketting van verse madeliefjes rond haar nek. De blauwe lelie in haar haren. De toverstaf die ze achter haar oor had gestoken. Zijn lippen krulden zich tot een glimlach terwijl hij aan haar dacht.  
_De kus die ze op zijn wang had gedrukt.  
_Het was niet de eerste keer dat hij vlinders voelde voor iemand, maar het was al zo lang geleden... Toch verwelkomde hij het gevoel. Hij verkoos het duizend maal boven het gevoel van onmacht dat hij voelde wanneer hij aan zijn belofte aan Perkamentus dacht.  
Maar met ieder half uur dat verstreek en hij aan haar dacht, werd het gevoel sterker dat hij zich niet kon blijven verstoppen in deze droom. Want dat was het – een droom.  
Zij was een leerlinge en dat zei al genoeg.  
Hij was een spion. Een Dooddoener. Een professor. En hij was ervan overtuigd dat Loena's vader laaiend van woede zou zijn als hij hoorde dat zijn 15-jarige dochter een relatie had aangeknoopt met een van die drie types – laat staan met hem – de combinatie van al die types bijeen.  
Maar het was een mooie droom. Wat als hij iemand had die hij kon vertrouwen? Iemand die hij kon vertellen wat hij voelde en waarmee hij kon lachen en waarbij hij zichzelf kon zijn. Het zou fijn zijn als hij het masker van Occlumentie nu en dan zou kunnen laten zakken. Het zou fijn zijn om haar hand nog eens op de zijne te voelen – of haar lippen op zijn wang – of nog liever op zijn lippen...  
Maar dat was alleen maar in zijn droom. In feite vreesde hij dat zijn reputatie om zeep zou zijn als iemand hoorde van hetgeen er gisterenavond was gebeurd. Hij was dronken geweest. En de dochter van de Kibbelaar had het gezien. Ze zou het vast al aan haar vader hebben verteld en in de volgende editie van de Kibbelaar zou er vast een uitgebreid artikel over zijn schandalige gedrag aanwezig zijn.  
Een kleine stem in hem probeerde hem te overtuigen dat Loena zo niet was – dat ze hem heus niet op zo een manier zou verraden, maar hij was van nature wantrouwend en had nog nooit eerder zo een kleine stem vertrouwd.  
Maar toch dacht hij ook dat hij vriendschap had gevoeld – dat ze oprecht bezorgd was geweest om hem. Dat ze om hem gaf.  
_Of misschien wil ze enkel betere punten in je lessen halen_, fluisterde een andere stem hem toe.  
De gevoelens van onzekerheid kregen de bovenhand van zijn gevoelens van verlangen en hij stond recht en begon te ijsberen in zijn kamer in Weverseind. Misschien was alles wat hij had gezien die nacht, niet zo indrukwekkend als hij zich herinnerde. De alcohol had waarschijnlijk al zijn herinneringen vervormd. Misschien had ze helemaal niet om hem gelachen, of zijn hand vastgenomen, of hem een kus op zijn wang gegeven.  
_Jawel_, fluisterde de kleine stem hem toe. _Ze geeft om je. Ze is de enige die dat kan. Ze is Lijpo Leeflang, ze is niet zoals de anderen.  
_Hij liep naar zijn bureau en rommelde erin. Hij moest het zeker weten en wist maar één manier om dat op een enigszins discrete manier te doen.  
"Severus, zoek je iets?" hoorde hij de stem van Wormstaart vanuit zijn kleine kamer achter de wand.  
"Hou je mond, Wormstaart," blafte Severus hem toe. Het laatste waar hij aan herinnerd wilde worden, was zijn ratachtige huisgenoot.  
Toen hij eenmaal leeg perkament vond, zette hij zich achter zijn bureau neer en begon hij te schrijven. Hij schreef wel zeker drie brieven voordat hij een brief had die hem enigszins tevreden stelde. De andere brieven verbrandde hij – want hij zou zelf in de problemen komen als iemand ze ooit in handen kreeg.  
Hij las de brief drie keer na en besloot dat deze goed was. Hij wilde een zwart lint uit zijn lade nemen om de brief mee dicht te binden, toen hij zich bedacht dat zwart misschien te serieus zou blijken. Hij opende de onderste lade en haalde er een oud, blauw lint uit. Ze zou blauw mooier vinden, dacht hij.  
Hij liet wat kaarsenvet smelten en liet het over het perkament en het blauwe lint druppen. Vervolgens zette hij zijn stempel erin en koelde hij het kaarsvet af met een Verkoelingsspreuk.  
Nu enkel nog een uil, en dan zou hij niets anders kunnen doen dan wachten.


End file.
